mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Inhale
|caption = Kirby's standard special move. |universe = ''Kirby'' |user = |effect = }} Inhale ( ) is 's standard special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Kirby opens his mouth and inhales, sucking in nearby opponents or items. While an opponent is in Kirby's mouth, Kirby can spit them out as a star, or absorb their standard special move and use it himself. Absorbing the opponent deals 6% while spitting them out does 5% to the opponent. For each ability he has, he will gain a different hat allusive to the opponent he absorbed; obtaining 's cap, 's helmet, 's hair, etc. (see below for a complete compilation of revealed Kirby Hats). Once an opponent's special is acquired, the player can use a taunt to discard it. Kirby's standard special will revert to Inhale if he is KO'ed, or damaged enough. does not have this ability in the original Super Smash Flash due to ''Cleod9'''s inability at the time, to properly code copy abilities. In compensation, he instead gave Kirby the ability to tag out with at any time. Inhale forms Gallery Inhale capture.png|Kirby after using Inhale and having a character inside of him. Inhale taking.png|Kirby absorbing 's power. Inhale spit out.png|Kirby spitting out Chibi-Robo without absorbing his power. Inhale power gone.png|Kirby temporarily losing his absorbed power by performing his dash attack. Inhale lose.png|Kirby gets rid of the absorbed power by taunting. Trivia *Prior to demo v0.3a, Kirby did not have a hat after he inhaled an opponent, plus he did not inhale the opponents at all; instead, he could inhale a small star from them. *Kirby was also able to inhale and swallow Final Forms and use their powers; this was changed in order to prevent cheapness. *This special move has given the developers a lot of work to do due to needing to sprite the hats to represent what power Kirby possesses. To go along with this, if something were to change to a character's standard special move then the devs would have to work on Kirby's as well. **Also, when Kirby has a hat and performs certain complex animations (Especially ones that cause Kirby to spin, like his Up smash and his aerial side special), his hat will temporarily disappear and an Ability Star will hover around him until that animation is finished. **In previous versions of SSF2, when Kirby is using a palette swap, his hat will be the normal color. However, when he uses his copied move, his hat will change color. As of Beta, Kirby's hat would stay the same color while using an attack. *When copying Donkey Kong, Samus, or Mr. Game & Watch, Kirby's copy ability looks different than his appearance in official Smash Bros games due to the limitations of the engine not being able to accurately represent the originals, which covered his entire body. *When copying the Fighting Silhouette Team, Kirby will still gain the ability of the character the silhouette is mimicking despite the silhouettes not being able to use the special move copied themselves. This is unique among the Enemy Teams, whereas with all of the official ones, attempting to copy them would simply fail. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Standard special moves Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Kirby universe